Hearts Dusted With Snow
by St0p
Summary: Is it just coincidence that you fell in love with Jack the moment you felt his lips against you skin, or did moon mean for you two to fall in love? Why is Tooth Fairy so jealous? Jack Frost X reader My first fan fic. ( I drew the image myself )
1. Chapter 1-Dude-You-Can't-See

You fall on your face and get a mouthful of gravel. You curse under your breath. Also, you pick up a large rock and call it [name] the shiny pebble, before stuffing it in your pocket. Then, you stand up and brush the dirt off of your [colour] hoodie and blue jeans. You can taste something...metalic. You gasp when you relise that your bleeding. Not from the fresh bruses, but from your mouth. Running indoors, you search for your mom.

"MOM GETHERENOWIMBLEEDINGANDIDUNN OWHATTODO!" You scream up the stairs. Your mother races downstairs, her [colour] hair everywhere, to find your bloody hands clutching your even red-er mouth. You swivel your tounge around in the salty blood until you stop at something solid floating. You realise that you have lost a baby tooth. You fish it out before mubling what you had realised to your mom, who was washing the blood out of your soft, [length],[colour] hair. She nodds in acnoligment.

"Well, [name], Maybe you'll get visited by tooth fairy." She laughes.

"Oh shut up ma, you know I know that's all a load of rubbish for kids. I'm over 6: I'm [age]. You should know that with you being [older age]. Mind you, I still want at least [amount of money] tonight."

* * *

You slip the tooth under your [colour] pillow and get into bed. You read Twilight under the covers before starting the 4th Harry Potter book till 11:45pm. As you have been continuously drinking coke all night, your not one bit tired. You quickly check to see if the tooth has been taken. Nope. A yellow dust comes in but you just blow it away. You put away your book and pretend to sleep. The window clicks open, so you open your [colour] eyes a little bit so you can see if 'Toothina' is in your awesome [colour] bedroom. A girl with violet eyes, metalic green feathers and dragonfly like wings pulles herself through the window. Your surprised because you expected something...smaller, as she was taller thsn yourself! Out of nowhere she pulls out [amount of money] and swapps it with your glorious tooth. She admires how you've brushed and flossed. Suddenly, the windows frost over and the windiw opens and shuts. No one seems to have come through but its like she can see someone that you can't.

She started talking to dude-who-you-couldn't-see.

"Yeah, I wanted to get out. Look how [name] brushed, they're nearly as white as yours!"

...

"I left baby tooth in charge."

...

"Well, Jack, I gotta go, but could you do me a favour? Can you look after [name] for me? Lately her accidents have been getting worse and we don't want her to..."

...

"Thanks snowball for understanding. See ya!"

With that she left. You notice that there's a frosted patch on your carpet. You guess that 'Jack/Snowball' is invisible or something like that. The frost moves towards you. As cold but soft lips touch your cheek, your cheeks go multiple shades of red.

"Trust me, ok?" A voice whispered into your ear.

Everything goes black.

* * *

**Hey, this is my 1st ever fanfiction, so I hope you like it. AND yes, Jack Frost and Toothina do have a kind of thing going on, but more of Toothina likes Jack but Jack dosnt like her that way.**

**ANYWAY, fav, follow and tell me what you think by reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2- Cold to the Touch

AU :

Ahhhhh I'm so happy! I started watching Twilight on blu-ray:I've read ALL the books, but this is the first time I've watched the movies. Anyway, back to fangirling over Jack instead of Edward!

Oh and also, messge to a guest, yea I know I went a little OTT with the inserts part. The only character X reader that I have read is a hetaila reader X romano, so these are kinda new to me. Now let me let you read.

* * *

Up in the north pole...

North paced up and down, around his huge model of earth glowing with little lights flickering. Ever since Jack Frost was called as a guardian, the man in the moon hadn't said a word. He looked up at the big ball of ice and rock orbiting the earth.

"Why won't you say anything? Please say something!" He shouted, his voice shaking the bells on the elves hats. A sudden burst of moonlight errupted through the window, and onto an old stained glass window. On it was a girl surrounded by fire. Was moon saying that this was going to happen, soon? This worried North extremely. After thanking the moon, he fled to his study to contemplate.

* * *

Back in [insert town here] the next day...

Your eyes flutter open. Golden light blinds you for a few seconds as you adjust to the sudden light, but afterwards your alright. You could roughly remember last night. Did Toothina come? You check under your [colour] pillow, only to find the [amount of money] underneath. Yup, she had come. The memories flood back.

Those magnificent wings.

Your tooth.

That kiss.

You push that last one to the back of your mind, not really believing that one. You slip out of bed, before checking the time. 7:00am. Oh crap, you were supposed to go on a early hourly jog at 6. You slip on the same [colour] hoodie that you wore yesterday, force on a new pair of jeans, a mix of red orange and yellow to be exact. Though it will never go perfectly with your hoodie, it will do. Within getting halfway across your room, you squeal. There's a thin layer of water on the floor, not to mention the Niagara Falls window ledge. You lugg like four or five large [colour]towels and cover the floor with them. You go back and find around 13 hand towels and place them as a dam to soak up on the window ledge. After that you stomp on your trainers, oh and you grab your [colour] scarf.

* * *

Stupid freezing January weather. You get a second mouthful of gravel because of some ice. Luckily, you don't hurt yourself too badly, just another bruise added to the collection. You pick yourself up and run to catch up with your tight schedule.

Bad move.

You run along the side of your local lake, dodging the ice and the little kids having a snowball fight: its a snow day meaning no school. Laughter echoes in the air. A snowball hits the back of your head. You swivel round, grumbling, but nobody is there, so you carry on jogging. As you haven't been checking where you are going, you are caught off guard, and start tumbling down the side of the bank. You scream and flail as you fall, still seemingly only getting bruises. Just as your about to fall onto the half frozen lake, a hand grabs your hood. Yes, it kinda chokes you, but he just saved your life. As he lifts you up, you notice what's strange about him.

His white hair.

His pale skin.

His coldness.

He smiles at you, his teeth unimaginablely white, while standing you up. Then, he suddenly vanishes, leaving you gauping in awe.

* * *

Sorry that this one is so short, I'm kinda sleepy. Thanks for all the follows, favs and the couple of reviews! :D


	3. Chapter 3- Snowballs and Glasses

**AU: Yeah, another chapter of choas. As school is coming cuz right now its the weekend, the updates will be much less frequent. Anyway, I love all the fav, follows and reviews I have got, THANKYOU.**

* * *

You carry on staring into the spot that he once was in. Was that Jack? Shaking your head, you leave, not noticing the guy leaning against a tree behind you. Snow tumbles down, making it hard to see. You put up an umbrella to block it out, not willing to let your amazing [colour] hair get ruined by melted snow. You trudge slower, just to be on the safe side. A snowball hits the back of your head again. You were too mixed up with emotions to tolorate this: you make three balls at once and lob them at the thrower's face. Two of them make a disapointing thud as they hit the ground. One, however, hits them in the face, and the guy made a half-laugh grunt.

"You dare throw one at them at me again, and you'll get it from me. I know your the he one who thew one at me earlier, so DON' .THINK ABOUT IT." You growl, before running off into the distance.

* * *

A handful of hours later...

You bite into your [flavour] sandwich vigorously. The snowballs had steamed you up a bit. When your mother hears what happened, she laughes a little.

"It looks like Jack Frost has got it in for you!" She chuckles.

"Who's Jack Frost?" You ask through mouthfuls.

"Oh don't worry dear. Jack Frost is said to be the one who puts morning frost on the grass and stuff like that. Your dad, Jamie, believed Jack was real until the end. Looks like Jack did his job well today!"

You contemplate on that. Was Jack Frost the one Toothina was talking to, the one that saved your life? You make some sort of excuse to go to your room, so you can reasearch on Jack. Previously, when you met him, you thought he was a vampire like Edward Cullen in Twilight, but apparently he's just a pale (cute) guy with magical powers.

You drag your laptop onto your bed, and switch it on while defrosting your toes. Then, you punch in your password. Instantly, your screen brightens up as your screen saver of a ginger kitten appears. You open up Google and type in 'Jack Frost'. When you click the Wikipedia link, this comes up-

Jack Frost is the personification of frost and cold weather, a variant of Old Man Winterheld responsible for frosty weather, for nipping the nose and toes in such weather, coloring the foliage in autumn, and leaving fern like patterns on cold windows in in early 20th century literature, more filled-out characterizations of Jack Frost have made him into a sprite-like character. He sometimes appears as a sinister mischief maker.

Well, Jacks definitely NOT an old dude. He is a mischief maker though. You put away your computer and go to bed because its 10 pm.

* * *

You struggle out of bed in the morning. You don't bother with the 6am run because of yesterdays occurrences. You just shuffle to the other side of the room and get into your school uniform (plus your [colour] scarf added). You tie your hair up and plod to [school name]. Your not as clumsy as recently, but your still on guard. When you finally get there, you can't feel your fingers or toes. You check your planner for what lesson you have first.

PE.

Aw come on! You have always been useless at sport. When you get to the sports hall, everyone is sitting down infront of [PE teacher name].

"[Name], sit down, quickly now please. " she says.

Then she carries on.

"As you all know, Faye left last weelk, so here's your new class mate: Jack Snow!"

My mouth fell open. That same guy who saved me stood infront of my class, but wearing glasses. Glasses? You bet he has been watching superman.


	4. Chapter 4 - Opposites Attract?

**New chaaaaaapter! FYI I have now changed Jack McFrost to Jack Snow, and he's wearing glasses cuz of a superman reference. Not many people recognise him with cute (not geeky) glasses on, like superman. Anywho, you can get on with reading now. Oh, and I apologize for not putting most of the lessons in; I'd just be babbling on and on.**

* * *

You absolutely despise the lesson-Jack is majorly showing off during it. Most of the girls worship him already. ALL of the guys are jealous of him.

* * *

You chew on the end of your pencil, staring at your blank page. You were SUPPOST to be doing scale factors, but that will never happen. You are deep in thoughts about Jack Snow. What are the differences and similarities between Jack Snow and the guy who saved you (presumably Jack Frost)? has brighter skin, has near to white skin and they're both unbelievablely cold to the touch. has brown eyes while had perfect blue eyes. Did you miss anything? Ah, Snow has minty breath and Frost has lemon-y breath.  
You sigh, pulling out a piece of plain paper, and pushing the math book to one side. You start by drawing a flame and ice. You, at the end of the lesson, manage to end up with a fire girl and Jack recoiling in pain, the girl with black marks on her arm, Jack melting. You are glad that this is last lesson; you can relax when you go home. You put your [colour] scarf and head out. Its sunny outside but still bitterly cold. Jack trails behind you but you ignor him. When you get to the gate, you put your [colour] heelies on and roll away from him. He heads off road: somewhere heelies can't go. You speed away, keeping an eye on your balance.

* * *

You kick off your [colour] heelies and slide into the kitchen. You get out a loaf of white bread. You grab a slice and go upstairs, where you scan your picture onto your computer. Logging onto deviantART, you eat your slice of bread. After a couple of minutes, you post your picture.

** Title:Recoil**

** Deskription: Ok, there's this new guy at school, an this just reminds me of him. I was bored in math so I drew this. The new guy, Jack, is the boy that is melting. Anyway, **

**ENJOY!**

Snow starts to fall heavily, a albino boy staring through the white at you.

* * *

**Sooooo did you like it? Review! Fav! Follow!**

**All dem are appreciated. See you next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5 - Toothina

**SORRY FOR BEING SO INACTIVE. HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. **

* * *

At Toothina's home...

A swarm of black sand suddenly appeared outside her home, rapidly aproaching. Naturally, she flew out to protect her fairies. A mass of fearlings ran at her.

Toothina screamed as one of the fearlings bit her leg. No matter how many times she tried to shake it off, it held tight and carried on gnawing her leg.

" !" She roared, slamming her fists on its head.

Black sand started to swirl inside the wound. It finally released. Out of the threatening black cloud came a familiar laughter.

Pitch Black.

"Not too long till your finished, kid!" He chuckled.

The black sand traveled up her veins in her leg, burning. Pitch cheerfully materialized a couple of metres away. He threw a huge fearling at Toothina. Her fist smashed against its jaw, but it stood firm. She even used her exploding tooth shriekens on it. It threw her into the air, ripped at her wings, then threw her down. By down I mean she plummeted towards the earth, scarily fast.

"Jack, help..." she breathed, black sand engulfing her lower leg.

Her eyes glazed over as she passed out.

Meanwhile back at your house...

You spin on your computer chair, bored. You mom won't be back from work till 7:00 so you have 4 hours to kill. You choose to slip into the cold outdoors of your garden, but then into your warm-ish art shed. Once inside your wooden hideout, you throw the canvas into place, along with the brushes and paint. You paint a bad storm, with fireflies seeking shelter underneath a leaf. You smile, and put your stuffs away. As you leave your shed, you notice something falling from the sky. Its...green? The only green birds you know of are cartoon ducks, hummingbirds and parrots. Why would one be out in this weather...?

As it gets closer, you realise that birds aren't that big. A memory flashes in your mind.

Toothina.

As your eyes widen, you search for where she'll fall. You slide through your house and stumble out front. Jack Snow was out there.

"Don't just stand there, that girl is falling!" You yell at him, pointing at Toothina. His eyes look like they are going to pop out their sockets.

"[Name], hold my glasses while I catch her!" He says heroically. What would he be able to do without glasses, not being able to see and all? The instant he passes you the specs, he vanishes into the air. You feel a jolt of air shoot past you. The tooth fairy somehow floats down. Her wings are ripped to shreds, and there is some strange black sand slowly engulfing her lower half. Jack's glasses float to an empty space, where he suddenly appears.

"Quick, we don't have much time to save Toothina. Help me carry her to your bed. Oh, and don't touch the sand. I don't wan't to have to deal with both of you"

He knew her name? You help carry her to your bed, bewildered. She looks like she's in a painful nightmare. Without Jack seeing, you slip some sand into a jar and put it under a floorboard.

Jack sticks his head out the window.

"SANDY! I NEED YOU PRONTO." He shouts.

Then, leaving the window open, he stands back. Golden sand glitters inside, followed by a little sand guy. A question mark appears above his head.

"Toothina..." Jack sighs.

He sees tooth fairy, exclamation marks appearing.

"I don't know what happened. She just fell from the sky!"

'Sandy' gets to work by purifying the sand-turning it golden. Then he fashions some new wings out of sand. Finally, he wakes her up.

"Toothy, are you ok?"

"Urg, yeah, I'm ok I guess"

"What happened? I saw you fall lut of the sky and then-"

"Pitch, he's BACK."

Everyone's eyes widen, except yours of course because you have no idea who this 'Pitch' is.

The word 'How?' Appears above Sandy's head.

"I haven't got a clue. What I do know, is that he's coming after us again, one by one. Moon didn't even warn North, all moon did was show North a old picture of a girl in a fire."

North? Pitch? Who are these obscure named people? Actually, you don't really want to know.

Sandy and Toothina turn and look at you, realising you are awkwardly standing there.

"Oops, I forgot about her, I guess. [Name] was the one that spotted you, and told me, as I happened to be outside her house. I had to fly up and catch you."

"You revealed our identities just because I needed saving?" She growls.

You speak up.

"Yes, yes Jack did. Now, if you don't mind, can SOMEONE please tell me what in the world is going on?"

"Oh, Jack, she doesn't need to get wrapped up in this. Sanderson, you can sand her now."

The golden sand covering the room suddenly swirls around and then heads for you. You dive out of the way as it is about to hit you. You can see that sand man is conroling this.

"Don't. You. DARE." You breath.

The surrounding sand becomes a tidal wave, but you scamper out of the way before it hits. You then suddenly run at sandy, kick him in the stomach and chuck him out the window.

"Nobody try me." You grumble.

"Woah, [name], that was BAD-ASS. Where did that come from?" Jack exclaims.

"She can do that...to one of the strongest guardians?" Breaths Toothina.

"Now, TELL ME WHAT IS FREAKING GOING ON!" You moan.

You slip the jar out from earlier.

"Tell me or..or...uhh..I USE THIS ON YOU...?"

You hold out the jar.

"Where did you get that?"

"[Name], just put the jar down and ill explain everything."

Sand wraps itself around your ankle, tripping you up. The jar smashes and the black sand swirls around your head.

"N-no..."

The last thing you see is Toothina face-palming and Jack running to your side. Let the nightmare begin.


	6. Chapter 6 - Well That Escalated Fast

:(

Been having trouble with this chapter. Enjoy.

I dont own rotg or the crooked man.

Your lungs scream for air as you tumble further and further into the darkness. One part of you just sits there impatiently, waiting for a nightmare, while the other tries to find an excape route. You punch the nothingness, which turns out to be a door. It opens, blinding you with light. You fall.

And hit the ground.

When you come to, your wearing...a petticoat? And your in a dark room. Your legs look like they've waxed; they're all shiny. Sitting up, you soak in your surroundings. The room is about 10 by 20 meters, the walls and floor covered in green GAK (if you don't know, gak is this American putty stuff {I googled it XD}). There is a path clear of the green goo leads from your clear spot to the other end of the room. You get up and start heading to the other side, but before that you flick a 2 pence coin into the mush. It disintegrates. Worryingly, you carry on, NOT touching the gak. Reaching the other side of the room, you find a chest. It won't open. OH HECK NO, you were NOT going to go searching for a key like an idiot. You were going to KICK IT.

The chest simply opens. Inside is a glowing pink dagger.

Pink.

You sigh, picking it up and sheathing it in a belt that magically appears. That is when you hear someonebehind you.

"I see that you woke up, [name]" they say, their voice like squelching mud in bad weather.

"Wh-who are you?" You ask, telling yourself to be brave.

They laugh maniacally.

You spin round, then scream. The 'someone' behind you was a full grown man with black greasy hair. They scary thing was his neck. It was mutated so the top of his ear touched his shoulder. It was also longer than a normal human's.

He was the crooked man.

He laughs louder. You, being way too creeped out by him, punch him in the face and cut off one of his hands with the dagger. He screeches in terror, lunging for you. You just jump onto the chest and start to hack at his horrible neck. It's thick and tough, but you somehow manage to cut it off. First his bloody head, then his lifeless body tumble to the gak-y ground, where it dissolves.

Finally, the 'nightmare' sand returns, materializing out of the goo. It shoots for your ankles. You loose your stupid balance and fall. The sand engulfs your entire body.

You rip your eyes open, to find a strange translucent black covering your eyes. You feel dangerously giddy, but apart from that, you can't particularly feel anything, let alone move. Luckily, you can hear everything.

"Guys, her eyes are ope- AHHH what happened to her eyes? They're black!" Toothina cries.

"..."

"Will you be able to fix the corruption, Sandy?" Jack asks.

"..."

"You want us to pin her arms and legs, while you extract the nightmare sand...? Ok, if you say so."

You hear their hands push down onto the named limbs, but you don't feel it. You hear a outbreath of concentration from Sanderson. Then you realise why you're being pinned. You scream out in agony. It feels like your eyes are being ripped out of their sockets by claws laced with poison, your body being ripped apart by wolves. No matter how much you struggle, they are much stronger than you, keeping you pinned. The pain intensifies, your heart thumping loudly. You carry on screaming your little head off until Sandy puts a sand gag on you to shush you a little. You toss and turn your head as your body becomes a living hell.

Then it all stops. You can move freely and when you open your eyes, you find a worried Tooth Fairy, Jack and Sand man staring down at you. You look around to see the room stacked high with golden sand. They help you to sit up onto a nearby chair.

"What happened in there, [name]? Most people I see that have been exposed to pure nightmare dust twist and turn and don't come to for hours, but you, you just lay there, like you were having a pleasant dream, not a nightmare, well...until the sand came off." Toothina asks.

"Well, I was wearing a petticoat...and there was a pink dagger...and I killed the uber creepy crooked man." You reply.

Jack butts in.

"I have seen kids play that game! How did you kill him?!"

"Punched him in the face, cut off his hand, then hacked off his head. Simple really" you sigh, "Oh, and thanks Sandy for clearing that stuff off."

Now you were going to ask once again 'WHAT THE HELL HAS BEEN HAPPENING?'. Suddenly, a very large grey rabbit with a boomerang walks into your room.

"Did I miss anything?" He asks in a thick Australian accent.

You sigh, facepalming,

"SERIOUSLY? The Easter Bunny as well!?"

YESH I WAS FINALLY BOTHERED TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP.

Review your thoughts on this!

And if you haven't, fav and follow!

I think gak is American...


End file.
